La Soif du Mal
by Mel Dimple
Summary: Parce que Ginny n'a finalement pas été possédée par le journal de  Jedusor, Harry  pense qu'il n'existe que 6 Horcruxes. Tous sont détruits, le Mage Noir est vaincu, mais une partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours là… Qui le fera revenir à la vie ?
1. Le début du commencement

Hello People !

Je viens d'arriver sur ce site que j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois ! C'est ma première Fanfic, donc si vous avez des remarques de toutes sortes , de style, fautes ... je vous en prie dites-le moi, pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Je prends tout en compte !

J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Ginny était la fille unique de la famille Weasley. Elle en était aussi la benjamine, et avaient six grands frères. D'abord venait Charlie, puis Bill, ensuite Percy, puis les jumeaux Fred et Georges, et enfin Ron. Elle et Ron n'avaient qu'un an d'écart. C'était son meilleur ami. Elle adorait Fred et Georges, ils étaient tellement rigolos. Mais les autres, elle ne les voyaient pas tant que ça. Même si elle préférait largement Charlie et Bill. Elle trouvait Percy trop maniéré, et pas facile à vivre. Malgré son jeune âge, elle pensait que Percy faisait tout pour se détacher de sa famille, parce que la famille Weasley n'était pas riche, nombreuse, et "adorait" les moldus. (selon certains sorciers qui avaient des idées très arrêtées, aimer les moldus signifiait être traître à son sang ) . Ses parents pensaient juste qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent qui se cherchait. Elle n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Mais puisqu'elle était trop jeune pour s'exprimer sur quoi que ce soi, et puisqu'elle était aussi très discrète et surtout très timide, elle ne dit rien, et gardait cette pensée pour elle. Mais déjà, Ginny manifestait une grande tolérance vis-à-vis des moldus, et en acceptant sa famille, elle acceptait qui elle était.<p>

Malgré tous les frères qu'elle avait, Ginny se sentait seule. Seule parce qu'elle était la seule fille. Elle aurait aimé avoir une confidente. Parce qu'avec Ron, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. C'était son frère après tout.

C'est surtout à partir de ses 10 ans qu'elle compris qu'être benjamine n'avait pas beaucoup d'avantages. Certes, elle était très choyée, mais , tous ces frères étaient partis ; soit ils étaient partis pour étudier à Poudlard, la célèbre école, soit ils avaient déjà un travail, ou étaient en formation pour en avoir un, comme Charlie et Bill. Sa mère lui faisait l'école à la maison, et elle n'avait aucun ami, parce que là où elle vivait, au Terrier, elle était tellement éloignée de la ville qu'elle ne pouvait faire aucune connaissance, moldue comme sorcière. Et puis elle trouvait les moldus bien drôles, elle ne les connaissait pas, c'était son papa qui en était amoureux.

Déjà qu'elle se sentait seule avec toute sa ribambelle de grands frères, sans eux, c'était l'ennui total.

Heureusement, l'année suivante, elle allait elle aussi à Poudlard. Elle était très impatiente à l'idée de faire pleins de nouvelles connaissances. Selon les lettres de Ron et des jumeaux, c'était un endroit merveilleux. Elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Lorsqu'il fut le moment de faire ses courses pour sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle partit sur le chemin de Traverse avec sa mère. Son père, les jumeaux et Ron devaient la rejoindre chez Fleury et Bott car sa mère voulait dédicacer un de ses livres coups de cœur par un auteur célèbre, Gilderoy Lockhart.

C'est en cet endroit qu'elle vu une nouvelle fois Harry Potter, qui était un ami à Ron. Selon ce qu'elle avait lu et entendu, Harry avait survécu à une attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il était orphelin. Il avait, avec Ron et une certaine Hermione, repoussé le mage noir une nouvelle fois, qui voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, caché dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle en était vraiment très impressionnée.

Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois quand elle avait accompagné ses frères à King Cross, lorsque Ron allait débuter sa première année. A cette époque, elle ne savait pas qui il était. À la fin du mois de juillet, Ron était parti chercher Harry avec la voiture volante de son père, parce ce que selon lui, la famille adoptive de Harry se montrait odieuse envers lui. Il avait été accompagné par Fred et Georges. Elle avait bien voulu les accompagner, mais Fred prétendait qu'elle était trop petite et qu'elle les dénoncerait uniquement par son absence. Elle était triste d'être mise à l'écart de la sorte, mais ne dit rien du tout à ses parents , car elle voulait bien voir qui était le Harry dont Ron lui parlait tout le temps. Ainsi, même si sa mère s'était fâchée contre Ron et les jumeaux qui avaient fuient la maison en douce pour délivrer Harry de sa famille (elle les avait pris en flagrant délit lors de leur retour), elle avait accepté avec joie qu'il passe la fin de l'été chez eux (elle considérait Harry comme son fils). Ginny le trouvait très mignon avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, mais surtout très courageux. C'est pour ça que dès qu'elle le voyait, elle perdait complètement ses moyens, et n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'exprimer.

Chez Fleury et Bott, elle rencontra aussi Hermione Granger, qui était aussi l'amie de Ron. Ron avait l'air d'avoir le béguin pour elle. Apparemment, ses parents étaient moldus, et ils étaient dentistes. Elle la trouvait assez jolie, malgré ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses grandes dents toutes blanches. Ron disait que c'était une miss "je-sais-tout" . Elle pensait que Ron était tout simplement jaloux parce qu'elle devait avoir de meilleures notes que lui.

Elle rougit lorsque Harry lui donna les livres que Lockhart lui avait offert et dédicacé. Quand elle voulu le remercier, un blondinet au nom de Malefoy se dirigea vers Harry. Il était vraiment très désagréable. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent ; elle et Ron voulurent le protéger en lui prêtant main forte mais son père intervint pour leur signaler qu'ils s'en allaient. Seulement , Malefoy père avait rejoint son fils, et c'était lui à présent qui humiliait publiquement son père ! Elle serra fort son chaudron rempli de livres contre elle, pour essayer de se calmer. Mais pour qui se prenait t-il ?

Lucius Malefoy, qui était juste à côté d'elle, entendit le cliquetis que faisait le chaudron. Tout en parlant, il mit la main dans celui-ci, pour jeter un coup d'œil au premier livre de la pile. Ce fut la parole de trop pour Arthur Weasley. Il se précipita sur Malefoy, et le plaqua contre une étagère pleine de livres. Pendant que Fred et Georges s'extasiaient bruyamment devant la scène, en criant des " Vas-y Papa !", Drago se réfugia derrière un homme replet qui se trouvait là. Hermione, Ron ,Harry et Ginny n'arrivaient pas à contenir leur rire, surtout Ron qui trouvait le spectacle très distrayant.

Hagrid, un homme gigantesque (Ron lui avait dit qu'il était garde-chasse à Poudlard et qu'il était vraiment très gentil) stoppa le début de bagarre entre Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley.

Malefoy se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte d'Hagrid et rendit à Ginny le livre qu'il avait pris dans son chaudron, tout en disant qu'elle devrait s'en contenter car son père ne pourrait rien lui offrir de mieux.

Ginny ne releva pas la remarque, parce que son père avait été à deux doigts de lui flanquer un joli œil au beurre noir. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait dit ça pour ne pas perdre la face.

Après la fameuse scène, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Ginny fut occupée à terminer ses bagages pour la rentrée. Elle était très impatiente et très excitée à la fois, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Elle se posait pleins de questions : comment allait se passer la répartition (même si tous ses frères le lui avait raconté) , si elle allait être envoyée à Gryffondor comme tous le reste de sa famille…

À deux jours de la rentrée, ça se comprenait parfaitement !

Elle finit de mettre tous les livres nécessaires pour l'année dans une valise avec le reste de ses fournitures scolaires. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pris le livre de métamorphose de deuxième année au lieu de prendre celui de première année. C'était celui qu'Harry lui avait donné, car il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la couverture médiatique que lui avait apportée Lockhart à la librairie du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'en prenant le livre, Lucius Malefoy avait glissé un petit journal à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ? Trop lent, trop rapide? Pas assez étoffé?<p>

J'attends vos reviews, ça me ferait énormément plaisir d'en avoir :)

Dans quelques jours, le chapitre 2 et 3 en ligne !


	2. Melinda Fawcett

Comme toute sa famille, Ginny était rousse. Toute la famille de Ginny avait été faire ses études à la célèbre et prestigieuse école de Poudlard. En y allant elle aussi, elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

A Poudlard, les élèves, dès leur première année, étaient répartis selon leur qualité, par un vieux choixpeau magique. Il y avait quatre maisons dans lesquels les élèves étaient répartis : Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, aux couleurs rouges et or Serdaigle, la maison des érudits, aux couleurs bleu et bronze Serpentard, la maison des ambitieux, aux couleurs vert et argent et enfin Poufsouffle, la maison des travailleurs, aux couleurs jaune et noir.

Ainsi, lors de sa répartition, Ginny fut envoyé à Gryffondor, comme tous les membres de sa famille.

Dès sa rentrée, Ginny se plut à Poudlard. Elle était vraiment comme chez elle, c'était comme ça deuxième maison elle n'était pas une élève excellente mais faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour que ces parents soient fiers d'elle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Fred et Georges, ou de Ron.

Bien que son école lui plaisait énormément, Ginny était déçue. Elle pensait qu'elle allait se faire pleins d'amis tous ses camarades de classe étaient soit trop arrogants (le cas de la plupart des Serdaigles pour leur soi-disant culture du monde sorcier et des Serpentards pour leur sang pur), soit trop niais ou naïfs (les Poufsouffles en général) et les Gryffondors…. Les gryffondors de sa classe étaient de vrais idiots. Ils passaient leur temps à faire des escapades nocturnes pour découvrir l'école, ce qui valait des points en moins à leur maison ! Comment pourraient-t-on gagner la Coupe des quatre maisons si on se fait retirer des dizaines de points chaque jour, sachant que les points attribués par les professeurs sont rares ?

Bien sûr, il y avait son frère, Ron, mais celui-ci était toujours fourré avec Harry Potter. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'Harry, Ron lui dirait qu'elle a le béguin pour lui, et Harry se moquera d'elle.

Il y avait aussi Hermione. Hermione était vraiment très gentille. Ron lui disait que c'était un rat de bibliothèque. Effectivement, Ginny ne pouvait pas beaucoup lui parler car elle y était toujours fourrée après les cours. Et elle ne voulait pas surtout la déranger dans son travail.

Elle restait souvent avec les jumeaux, mais eux aussi étaient trop occupés avec leur farces, et ne voulaient pas que Ginny reste trop avec eux dans le cas où ils seraient punis pour telle ou telle infraction au règlement (ses frères avaient le don de ne jamais se faire pincer, mais les professeurs n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie).

Ainsi, Ginny était plutôt solitaire. Elle s'intéressait beaucoup au Quidditch, alors elle empruntait beaucoup de livres sur le domaine, même si elle ne pouvait pas voler en dehors des cours de balai, car elle voulait entrer dans l'équipe en troisième année. Cela comblait un peu sa solitude.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était tranquillement assise près du feu lisant _Le Quidditch à travers les âges,_ un Boursouf couleur miel rebondit sur sa tête. Une fille s'approcha pour le récupérer. Cette fille, elle la connaissait. Elle était dans la même classe qu'elle. Elle s'appelait Melinda Fawcett. C'était une fille vachement jolie. Elle était métisse, grande de taille, avait une tignasse crêpée retenue par un bandeau. Ses jolis cheveux châtains avaient un reflet cuivré qui se remarquait bien loin. Melinda connaissait toutes les premières années, s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Elle faisait craquer la plupart des garçons, de la première jusqu'à la troisième année, parce qu'elle faisait grande pour son âge, et mature aussi. Elle restait souvent avec un groupe d'élèves qui n'étaient pas tous de la même maison. Dans ce groupe, il y avait deux Serpentards de deuxième année, appelés Liam Barnett et Steve Dupré. Ces deux américains ayant grandi à Londres étaient des "marginaux" de leur maison car ils n'adhéraient pas du tout à l'idéologie puritaine du sang sorcier. Tous les deux étaient des amis d'enfance et restaient toujours ensemble. Ils se ressemblaient tellement physiquement qu'on aurait dit des jumeaux, bien qu'ils ne le soient pas. Ils étaient grands, blonds, avec de petits yeux bleus espiègles, un nez un peu aquilin. Ils étaient très moqueurs, un peu comme Fred et George (avec qui ils s'entendaient très bien d'ailleurs), excepté qu'ils ne faisaient pas de farces, mais beaucoup d'escapades et de randonnées nocturnes qu'ils appelaient "expériences".

Dans le groupe, il y avait aussi une Poufsouffle de première année, du nom de Elisa Turner, une petite eurasienne brune aux yeux gris, qui, contrairement à Melinda, était assez introvertie.

Cette petite bande constituait un groupe d'élèves qui étaient très doués, Melinda y compris. Ils n'étaient pas très studieux mais, les "jumeaux " égalaient Hermione sans difficulté apparente et Elisa et Melinda étaient les meilleures élèves de première année.

Melinda pris l'animal délicatement entre ses bras, puis dit :

- Je suis désolée Ginny, c'est Seamus qu'il l'a balancé pour m'énerver. Tu vas bien ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Je vais bien et toi ?

- Ça peut aller. Bon je ne te déranges pas plus longtemps… tu est en train de lire Whisp c'est ça ?

- Comment as-tu su ?

Melinda regarda Ginny en souriant en coin.

- Quand je lis des œuvres qui me plaisent, je retiens souvent l'auteur. Et puis le Quidditch à travers les âgesest un classique !

- Tu l'as dit ! J'aimerais bien avoir ta mémoire en Histoire de la magie, soupira Ginny.

Melinda et Ginny rigolèrent. Melinda caressa tendrement la boule de poil qu'elle avait dans les bras. Le Boursouf ne tarda pas à émettre un bourdonnement grave, signe de son contentement.

- Tu sais, remarqua Ginny, je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie un Boursouf de cette couleur. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous de couleur crème !

- Oui, mais en Europe et en Amérique du Nord. Biscuit vient du Congo, et puisque c'est un pays tropical où il y a le soleil toute l'année, il est comme ça, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu viens du Congo ?

- En fait, ma mère est française, et mon père congolais. J'ai vécu dans les deux pays.

- C'est fascinant. Tu dois en avoir vu des choses.

- Oui et non. J'ai grandi avec deux cultures, et maintenant une troisième, mais j'ai encore des tonnes de choses à apprendre !

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je ne suis qu'anglaise, mais je ne connais pratiquement rien sur le Royaume Uni.

- Je ne crois pas. La mémoire est comme un muscle, il faut juste la travailler souvent pour la sentir, pour te rappeler ce que tu sais très vite. Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour savoir ce que tu sais. J'ai tellement à apprendre !

Melinda regarda sa montre.

- Il faut que j'y aille. À tout à l'heure !

- Ok, à plus !

Ginny espérait que Melinda ne fusse pas comme Hermione : un rat de bibliothèque dans sa panoplie d'amies, c'était déjà amplement suffisant.


	3. Le journal de Tom Jedusor

_Voilà le chapitre 3 :)_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent. Melinda et Ginny devinrent de vraies amies. Seulement, Ginny ne restait pas souvent avec les amis de Melinda. Elle les trouvait beaucoup trop intelligents, et elle ne voulait pas faire honte à son amie. D'ailleurs, elle la considérait comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elles faisaient désormais pratiquement tout ensemble.<p>

Le matin d'Halloween, les filles avaient prévu de faire leur devoir de métamorphose ensemble durant leur temps libre. Elles étaient à la bibliothèque, tout était calme et il n'y avait personne, même Mme Pince s'était absenté.

- Alors, c'est simple, commença Melinda, il faut…

- Oh, zut.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

- Je n'ai plus de parchemin.

- C'est malin. Je n'ai que quelques feuilles ici.

- Ok, je vais en chercher.

- Penses aussi à prendre ton livre. Ça va faire un mois que tu ne le sors jamais.

- Ah, c'est vrai. J'arrive !

Ginny couru jusqu'aux dortoirs, puis pris du parchemin. Elle pensait vraiment avoir perdu son livre, mais elle chercha pour avoir bonne conscience. Dans ses affaires, elle aperçut un livre de métamorphose… qui était dédié aux deuxièmes années ! Elle se souvenait maintenant. Au lieu de prendre son livre, elle avait pris le livre de métamorphose que Lockart avait dédicacé à Harry ! Elle était soulagée, sa mère l'aurait grondée si elle avait perdu son livre. Il devait sûrement être dans sa chambre, au Terrier.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le manuel, un petit livre de couleur noire tomba. Elle le ramassa. Le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Un agenda offert par la librairie ? Peut être…

En regardant bien, elle vit quelque chose écrit sur la couverture :

_«Appartient à Tom Jedusor »_

Quelqu'un, ce Tom Jedusor l'avait sûrement perdu. Jedusor, qu'elle drôle de nom. Elle voulu l'ouvrir lorsque au même moment, elle entendit le portrait coulisser. Une petite voix dans sa tête, très claire et ferme, lui dit :

« _Cache-le_. »

Elle le mit alors rapidement dans sa robe. Elle vit Melinda entrer.

- Et ben alors ? On met tout ce temps pour prendre du parchemin et un livre ? T'exagères Gin.

- Désolé, en fait je me suis rendue compte que je l'ai laissé chez moi.

Melinda haussa les épaules et soupira d'un air faussement excédé. Elle fit demi tour en lui disant que si elle voulait une bonne note, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ginny la suivit sans protester. Elles se rendirent alors à la bibliothèque pour finir le long devoir que Mcgonagall leur avait donné.

Gnny ne savait pas qu'elle avait passée une bonne heure, sans s'en rendre compte, à observer ce journal.


	4. Fascination

Pendant qu'elles faisaient leurs devoirs, Ginny n'était pas du tout concentrée. Elle ne faisait que penser au journal. Qui est Tom Jedusor ? Et pourquoi ce journal s'était retrouvé dans son livre ?

- Hé ho !

- Qu..quoi ?

- Gin, Tu n'es pas concentrée, tu rêves ! remarqua Melinda, d'un air désapprobateur. Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'Halloween ?

- Hein ? Non, non. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée.

Ginny savait que Melinda était très curieuse. Mais quelque chose lui disait de ne parler du journal à personne. C'était son journal désormais. Elle mis la main dans la poche où elle avait laissé le journal, et le frôla rapidement. Elle essaya de détourner la conversation :

- Mon frère Ron m'a dit que le dîner d'Halloween est grandiose.

- Hmm. Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est Poudlard après tout.

Melinda jaugea Ginny du regard.

- Tu me caches quelque chose Gin, je le sais, tu ne sais pas mentir. Mais je le serais un jour ou l'autre ! déclara Melinda, adressant un clin d'œil à Ginny. Ginny lui rendit un sourire contrit. Melinda était trop forte.

- Bon, je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Ça te dit une ballade au parc ? demanda Melinda. Ginny acquiesça. Melinda commença à ranger ses affaires. Ginny regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Elle savait que Melinda allait lui poser pleins de questions pour savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle n'en saura rien.


	5. Halloween ou le journal parlant

_¡Hola! :) Voilà le chapitre 5 :D_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Le soir d'Halloween, tout le monde se précipita dans la grande salle, pour assister au festin. Pas Ginny. Elle avait dit aux jumeaux, à Melinda, Ron et Hermione qu'elle préférait dormir car elle était épuisée. Cette fois, Melinda fit semblant de la croire, et lui dit de bien se reposer.<p>

Une fois que la salle commune vide, Ginny s'assit à une table. Elle sorti le journal de sa poche. Elle l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien écrit à l'intérieur ! Peut être que ce Tom avait écrit à l'encre invisible. Elle essaya le sortilège d'apparition qu'Hermione lui avait appris, en vain. Déçue, elle le referma aussitôt. Elle avait mentit pour rien. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus descendre pour manger, elle allait dormir affamée.

Pour oublier son ventre et l'ennui, elle monta chercher son livre de Quidditch, une plume et une feuille pour prendre quelques notes. Elle disposa ses affaires, puis laissa le journal à côté de son pot d'encre. Lorsqu'elle voulut tourner une page qui semblait collée à une autre, le geste brusque qu'elle fit entraina à sa suite le pot d'encre qui se renversa, et toucha plus qu'un peu le journal. Elle fit une grimace. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être maladroite ! Elle essaya d'essuyer la table avec un mouchoir. Puis, elle essuya le journal, pour essayer d'enlever l'encre qui l'avait taché. Lorsqu'elle voulut essuyer les contours, elle s'aperçut que rien n'avait taché le journal. Etonnée, elle l'ouvrit. Aucune tâche d'encre. Ce journal devait être protégé par un sort puissant, pensa-t-elle.

- Puisqu'il n'y a rien écrit à l'intérieur, autant l'utiliser ! se dit-elle. Ce Tom Jedusor en a sûrement acheté un autre.

Elle pris donc sa plume, et voulut écrire le mot :

_« __Quiddicth__ »_

Dès la première lettre, l'encre fut aspirée complètement. Surprise, elle recommença, mais sur une autre page, en laissant simplement une goutte d'encre filtrer le papier. La même chose se répéta. Intriguée, elle écrit :

« Ce livre appartient désormais à Ginny Weasley, parce que Tom Jedusor l'a égaré. »

A sa plus grande surprise, des lettres se formèrent tout de suite après que sa phrase fut entièrement absorbée. Ses lettres formèrent une phrase, avec une écriture très soignée :

« Tom Jedusor n'égare jamais ses affaires. »

Ginny était fascinée. Ce journal lui adressait la parole ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un objet pareil. Elle répondit précipitamment :

_« __Alors pourquoi ai-je découvert ce journal dans mes affaires ? __»_

Le journal lui répondit sans tarder :

« Je n'en sais strictement rien. »

Ginny écrivit :

« Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley »

Le journal lui répondit :

« Oui, je sais, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Enchanté, Ginny. »

Ginny se pressa d'écrire :

« Et toi, qui est-tu ? »

« Je suis le propriétaire de ce journal. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. »

« C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Tom. »

Le journal mis un certain temps à répondre :

« Veux-tu me parler de toi, Ginny Weasley ? »

« Et bien, je suis en première année à Poudlard. »

« C'est une école de sorcier très prestigieuse. As-tu des frères, des sœurs ? »

« Je suis l'unique fille de ma famille. J'ai 6 grands frères. »

« Tu dois être choyée, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. »

« Comment ça "On peut dire ça ? " »

Lorsqu'elle voulut lui répondre, plusieurs élèves commencèrent à rentrer du festin. Quelque chose lui disait de mettre ce journal à l'abri des regards. Elle griffonna :

« Tom, je suis vraiment désolée, je dois arrêter de discuter avec toi, je dois aller me coucher. »

Tom répondit :

« J'espère pouvoir te parler plus souvent, Ginny Weasley. Tu m'as l'air sympathique. »

A ces lignes, Ginny sourit. Puis écrivit aussitôt :

« Mais je le suis ! Et toi aussi. A très bientôt. »

« Au revoir »

Ginny s'endormit rapidement. Elle voulait que le temps passe vite, pour se trouver seule, et pouvoir parler à Tom Jedusor une nouvelle fois.


	6. Le meilleur ami de Ginny Weasley

_Nous sommes au chapitre 6 :)_

_L'histoire avance, doucement, mais sûrement :) (j'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas trop lent ^^)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p>Ginny avait découvert un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir discuter avec Tom Jedusor. C'était la salle sur demande. Situé au 5ème étage, il suffisait de penser très fort à ce qu'on voulait y faire à l'intérieur, et on pouvait y accéder.<p>

Cette salle, elle y avait eu accès par simple hasard. Le lendemain de sa première discussion avec Tom, juste après son dernier cours de la journée, elle l'avait trouvé, en pensant très fort : "Je veux pouvoir écrire tranquillement sur le journal de Tom Jedusor ". Une porte en acajou était apparue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut émerveillée. La salle était en réalité une chambre : il y avait de jolis coussins et des poufs dans les tons mauve disposés par ci par là, une cheminée ou le feu ronronnait. La pièce était circulaire, décorée de bibelots représentant des anges, et d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Un grand lit à baldaquin était disposé au coin de la pièce. Une attrape rêves était suspendu au plafond. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'il y avait une clé sur la porte. Elle la ferma, puis s'installa confortablement sur le lit, et commença à discuter avec Tom.

Ainsi, à chaque fin de cours, avant d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle passait par la salle sur demande et conversait avec lui. Tom était vraiment gentil. C'était son confident. Elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle vivait et éprouvait. Alors que seulement deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur première rencontre, que Ginny lui demanda :

« Tom, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Veux-tu être mon ami ? »

« Ne me considères-tu pas déjà comme un ami ? »

« Si, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas en être un pour moi. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises »

Lorsque Ginny voulut répliquer, Tom ajouta :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Ginny, ne l'oublies jamais. »

A ces mots, Ginny ressentit une joie immense. Tom était son meilleur ami, elle le savait.

Ce dont elle ne se rendait pas compte, c'est qu'elle n'était plus attentive aux cours, ne parlait pratiquement plus à personne, ce contentait de manger, assister aux cours le plus rapidement possible dans le but de parler à Tom.

Melinda l'avait bien remarqué, mais ne dit rien, et passait son temps avec sa bande de surdoués, se demandant que s'était-il bien passé pour que Ginny la solitaire malgré elle, devienne la Ginny la solitaire par choix personnel.


	7. Addiction

_Le chapitre 7 est en ligne :) Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p>Le mois de décembre s'annonçait plus froid que d'habitude. Ginny se terrait ainsi de plus belle dans la salle sur demande. Elle passait pratiquement tout son week-end à l'intérieur.<p>

Un samedi, alors qu'elle avait toute la matinée parlé avec son meilleur ami, son ventre commença à crier famine. Elle signala à Tom qu'elle devait s'absenter, puis mit le journal dans sa poche et se hâta d'aller dans la grande salle prendre son déjeuner une fois rassasiée, elle se redirigea vers sa salle favorite. Devant le mur auquel elle avait l'habitude de faire face, elle pensa fort à ce qu'elle voulait. Mais rien n'apparu. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, sans aucun résultat. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'étage, mais apparemment, non. Elle réalisa alors que la salle était occupée. Désappointée, elle s'assit à même le sol pour trouver où elle ne pourrait pas être dérangée en parlant à Tom. La bibliothèque !

Assise sur à une table tout au fond de celle-ci, tout le monde qui passait pouvait croire que Ginny travaillait, derrière une pile énorme de livres épais devant elle. Elle avait fait exprès pour que personne ne sache pour le journal.

Pendant qu'elle expliquait à Tom que le Quidditch était un sport fascinant, elle sentit qu'une ombre était devant elle, mais ne fit pas attention à elle. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix lui chuchoter :

- Alors comme ça, on fait semblant de travailler ?

Ginny ne put cacher sa surprise. Elle sursauta très fort, ce qui valut un dérapage de plume sur le journal de Tom, et un fou rire de Melinda. Quelques secondes après avoir repris ses émotions, Ginny fronça les sourcils :

- Mel, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

Melinda repris son souffle, puis dit :

- Haha, si tu avais vu ta tête.

C'est alors que Ginny s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus tous les gros livres qu'elle avait empilés.

- Mais…où ? demanda Ginny, en montra du doigt la pile qui n'était plus.

Melinda désigna le plafond d'un coup de tête.

- Il faut bien que je m'entraîne.

La pile de livres lévitait tout en haut.

- Mais Mel tu es folle ! Si tu romps le sort sans le faire exprès, tu vas te faire coller.

- Qui te parles de sort ? répliqua Melinda, l'air détaché, inspectant ses ongles.

Ginny sourcilla.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Rien d'important.

Melinda s'assit en face de Ginny, et au même moment, la pile de livres descendait pour être au dessus de sa tête.

- Mel, dit Ginny d'une voix blanche, tu vas t'assommer toute seule. Arrête. Et puis, où est ta baguette ?

- C'est quoi ce livre ? Demanda Melinda, tendant le bras vers le journal de Jedusor.

Ginny referma le journal d'un coup sec et le mit rapidement dans sa poche.

- Ri..rien du tout.

- Gin, dit Melinda d'un ton de reproche, ignorant complètement l'énorme pile de livre qui pouvait tomber de sa tête d'une minute à l'autre.

- Mel, répondit Ginny, montrant la pile de livres, inquiète.

- Écoute Ginny, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je t'ai vu écrire dans ce machin. Tu étais tellement absorbée que tu n'as pas vu que ça faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'avais enlevé ces livres, et tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence alors que je te faisais de l'ombre exprès !

Ginny baissa les yeux. Mel avait tout juste.

- Je ne suis pas l'empereur de Chine, regardes-moi !

Lorsque Ginny leva les yeux, Melinda avait croisé ses bras sur la table, et la fixait intensément. La pile de livres n'avait pas bougée, elle était toujours au dessus de sa tête. Elle n'était pas prête de la laisser tranquille.

- Mel, je voudrais que tu me laisses seule s'il te plaît, réussit à articuler Ginny, timidement.

- Gin, je t'ai laissé plus d'un mois toute seule. Tu t'isoles, et tu bâcles tous tes devoirs. Tu penses vraiment passer en deuxième année avec ça ? Tu es capable de beaucoup mieux, nous le savons toutes les deux. Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-…

-…

- Tu n'es pas ma mère Melinda. Je fais ce que je veux.

Ginny lui avait asséné ça d'un coup sec, regardant le vide. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé. C'était la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui parlait souvent depuis qu'elle avait découvert le journal. Lorsque Melinda parlait, la voix lui avait dit sèchement :

_« Ce n'est pas ta mère. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Dis-le lui. »_

Melinda ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle leva les sourcils, déconcertée, et lui répondit doucement :

- J'essaie juste de me comporter en amie.

Elle remarqua alors que Ginny avait la main dans sa poche, là ou elle avait mis le journal.

- C'est à cause du petit livre, c'est ça ? L'espèce de journal dans lequel tu écris. Ajouta Melinda, scrutant Ginny du regard.

Ginny regarda Melinda, puis baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolée Mel. C'est vrai… en ce moment je…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

A ce moment, on entendit Mme Pince grincer des dents. Apparemment, elles faisaient du bruit, alors qu'elles parlaient à voix très basse.

Melinda n'en fit pas la moindre attention et encouragea Ginny à répondre.

- Il n' y a rien du tout.

- Pourquoi tu écris tout le temps dans ce bouquin et tu passes tes journées toute seule ?

-…

- Tu ne veux pas me montrer ? demanda Melinda, gentillement.

Ginny hocha la tête brusquement.

- C'est personnel.

- Personnel ? Je ne lirais pas, je te promets. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu si attachée à ce livre.

- Ce n'est pas un livre. C'est un journal.

- Ok. Mais, pourquoi tu le gardes comme si c'était un objet précieux ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- ?

Melinda parut interloquée.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me parles comme un elfe de maison, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, Weasley !

Elle avait dit cela très froidement. Tellement froidement que Ginny se ressaisit, et se promit de ne plus écouter la petite voix qui lui murmurait des choses dans sa tête.

- Mel, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Moi je sais ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu deviens accro à ce journal. Devenir accro c'est comme être drogué Gin. Tu devrais arrêter d'écrire dedans, c'est un conseil.

- Je… je ne peux pas. Ginny avait dit ça d'une voix déchirée. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Tom. Ce serait trop dur.

- Ecoutes, on va faire un truc. Tu me passes ce journal, je le mettrais quelque part où moi seule pourrais le trouver, et si tu arrives à tenir le coup, je te le rends, mais seulement avant de te coucher. Il faut que tu aies une vie normale Gin. Je suis là moi. Je serais toujours là, ok ? Tu as aussi tes frères. Ils commencent à s'inquiéter. Je suis aussi venue de leur part. Apparemment tu les fuis.

En écoutant Melinda, Ginny se rappela ce que Tom lui avait un jour :

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi, Ginny, ne l'oublies jamais. »_

Si c'était le cas, elle pouvait très bien confier le journal à Melinda, en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Melinda est réelle. Pas Tom. Elle préférait la réalité à l'abstrait. Elle pourrait toujours parler à Tom durant les grandes vacances. Quand elle serait passée en deuxième année. Pour le moment, ses notes étaient désastreuses. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup. Mais elle aimait tellement discuter avec lui… Elle regarda Melinda, indécise. Puis, elle sortit avec difficulté le journal de sa poche :

- Tiens, prends-le. Prends en soin s'il te plaît. Et cache-le pour ne plus… que je le vois. Je ne veux pas redoubler. Et je ne veux pas perdre une amie comme toi.

A ces paroles, Melinda sourit. C'est alors que la pile de livres qui flottait au dessus de la tête de Melinda se posa délicatement sur leur table. Ginny, regarda successivement la tête de Melinda et la table. Melinda pris le journal, le mit dans son sac, puis, remarquant que Ginny s'interrogeait sur pourquoi elle avait fait léviter ces livres aussi longtemps au dessus de sa tête, elle lui dit :

- C'était au cas où tu ne voulais pas me dire ce qui se passe. Je savais que si je tomberais dans les pommes avec un coup pareil, tu te sentirais tellement coupable que tu serais obligée d'avouer ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Melinda Fawcett, tu es une grande malade ! dit Ginny, choquée.

- L'idée était de Georges, et Fred a parié une noise ma défaite répondit Melinda en rigolant.

Ginny fit semblant d'être amusée. En réalité, donner le journal à Melinda était une véritable épreuve. Mais il le fallait. De toutes les manières, Tom l'attendrait, il l'avait dit. Le journal était à sa portée.

C'est ainsi que le journal de Tom Jedusor changea de "locataire".


	8. Désintoxication

_Voilà le chapitre 8 :)_

_Je fais essayer de publier la suite du mieux que je peux ! Je pense que je publierais le chapitre 9, 10 et 11 la semaine prochaine ! :)_

_Bonne lecture et à très bientôt :)_

_P.S : Vos commentaires comptent !_

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle avait laissé le journal entre les mains de Melinda, Ginny ne faisait qu'entendre la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait d'aller le reprendre. Cette voix ne la laissait jamais tranquille. Elle crut même à un moment devenir folle, mais fit l'effort d'ignorer cette voix, car elle pensait que c'était son addiction au journal de Tom qui lui provoquait tout cela.<p>

La nuit, elle ne dormait pas bien, elle faisait souvent le même cauchemar : Melinda avait été retrouvé morte dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait le journal de Tom dans la main, qui brillait d'une étrange manière. Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, se précipitait alors sur elle à ce moment, Melinda ouvrait les yeux : ses yeux étaient couleur rouge sang, et semblait refléter une grande haine. Soudain, tout le corps de Melinda commençait à briller de la même manière que le journal. Melinda n'était plus à présent qu'une espèce d'ombre qui se dressait devant Ginny : elle ressentait alors une intense douleur aux mains, qui la réveillait en hurlant.

Elle paraissait épuisée après chaque nuit, tout son entourage à l'école s'inquiétait pour elle. Mme Pomfresh lui avait même donnée une potion de sommeil réparateur à prendre avant de se coucher, qui fonctionnait de temps en temps, mais malheureusement n'éradiquait pas le cauchemar.

Cependant, ses notes s'améliorèrent. Les professeurs étaient satisfaits, et sa maman lui envoyait souvent des lettres d'encouragement.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la voix devenait plus lointaine. Et les cauchemars aussi. Et puis, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, elle se rendit au Terrier, et la voix se tut. Elle ne faisait plus aucun cauchemar.

Pour elle, le Journal de Tom Jedusor était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle avait bien compris que ce genre d'objets faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Quelques jours avant la reprise des cours, elle reçut une lettre de Melinda :

_Chère Ginny;_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Ici, au Congo, il fait super chaud, ça me change du temps glacial de l'Angleterre._

_Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau pendant tes vacances ? Moi de mon côté, je suis surtout restée avec ma famille._

_J'espère que tu as pu faire tous tes devoirs, Mcgonagall n'a dit que la plupart compteraient pour la moitié de la moyenne du Trimestre ! (Elle m'a dit de le dire à personne donc motus et bouche cousue ok ?)_

_J'allais oublier. Je sais que tu vas me tuer, mais je crois avoir perdu ton journal. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment désolée. Je l'ai cherché partout (peut être est-il resté à l'école ?) mais je ne sais pas où il est passé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir la rouquine. Passe le bonjour à toute ta famille, et prends soin de toi !_

_Amitiés,_

_Melinda_

Ginny lui répondit sur le champ :

_Chère Melinda;_

_Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_De mon côté, c'est la même chose, Charlie et Bill sont venus nous rendre visite, et ils repartent demain. Ron me manque un tout petit peu, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas embêté._

_Oh, le temps n'est pas si glacial, surtout qu'on on est à l'intérieur (je croyais que tu adorais l'hiver !)._

_Tu penses vraiment que je me serais permis de ne pas faire mes devoirs ? Mais tu me sous-estimes très chère ! Cependant, puisque tu m'as informé d'une nouvelle très importante, je compte bien revoir tout pour ne pas commettre la moindre erreur._

_Pour le journal, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la perte du siècle._

_Vive la rentrée ! J'ai pleins de choses à te dire._

_Pleins de bonnes choses à toi et à ta famille, et aussi à Biscuit bien sûr._

_A très bientôt !_

_Ginny_

De son côté, Melinda était préoccupée : mais où était bien passé le journal de son amie ? Elle avait cherché de fond en comble, en vain.

Lorsque vint la rentrée, elle fit l'effort de chercher dans tous les recoins du château. Une semaine après la reprise des cours, Ginny la surprit en train de fouiller de fond en comble dans les dortoirs des filles :

Mel, je t'avais dit pourtant de laisser tomber, pour le journal, ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

- Je sais Gin, mais ça m'énerve d'avoir perdu quelque chose qui n'est pas à moi et dont j'en avais l'entière responsabilité.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Oublies ça.

Melinda s'assit sur son lit.

- Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Ça avait l'air de quelque chose d'important pour toi.

- J'en suis cent pour cent sûre ! Et non, maintenant ça ne l'est plus.

Les filles se mirent alors à discuter, et ne parlèrent plus jamais du fameux journal de Ginny.


End file.
